Love Story
by Jayce214
Summary: Its just another highschool love story.
1. The Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. If I did then I'd be really rich. Which I'm not._**

**_A/N: This is my first Fan Fic and I'd like to thank the people who read this story_**

_

* * *

_

_He was there again. Waiting for her. She walked up to him. He turned around and smiled. She smiled back. He stood up and took her hand in his as he walked her home. Once they reached the steps they stop and face each other. _

"_Thanks for walking me home" she said._

"_No problem", was his reply._

_They looked into each other's eyes intently. They were both leaning in. 2 centimeters apart. He was closing in when their lips about to meet, when_

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

Kagome awoke and almost fell of her bed.

"Damnit! I was soooooo close to kissing him!" She pouted as she rose up from the ground. Heading for her closet to grab her things.

"-Sigh- I guess I'll have to wait until tonight to kiss him" was the last thing she said as she left her room for the bathroom.

**_School_**

She was walking down the hall as she saw her best friend enter the gates of Shikitori High. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"KAGOME!" she exclaimed while waving her hand.

"Oh hey Sango!" Kagome said.

Sango ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Squeezing the wind out of her.

"Sa..ng..oo! Let go!!.. I … can't … breathe!!!"

"Oops! Sorry Kags" said Sango.

"No problem… It's just that you tend to do that every day. So I guess I should be used to it by now."

"Ehehe… Anyways, I can't believe it's our junior year in high school. It only seemed like yesterday that we were freshmen."

"I know right."

"I'll see you in homeroom. I'm going to go to the office to help out a bit."

"Alright, See yah later Sango" Kagome said as Sango walked the other direction.

Right when she turns around he comes face to face with a hard muscular chest. She falls down on her butt and looks up. He was beautiful. He had silver silky hair, long sharp nails, cute dog ears, and his eyes were mesmerizing. They were honey gold pools that you could get lost into.

"Watch where you're going wench" he said.

So much for his attitude.

"What did you say?"

"Do I have to speak different language? I said watch where you're going wench."

"I am NOT a wench."

"Keh. Watch where you're going next time." he said as he walked a way. "Bitch." he muttered.

"He's so ignorant! Ugh! I can't believe I thought he was cute! Well maybe he is. I love his dog ears. They look so kawaii!" she said as she walked to her locker.

_**Homeroom**_

"Okay class, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the whole year so if you have a problem with it, switch out. My name is Mrs. Volner and not 'Mrs. Boner'. If I catch you teasing my name you'll be sent right to the principal, get a referral, and ISS [in school suspension]. You got that?"

Everybody nodded and started talking when she left for her desk.

"So Sango, how was helping out with the office go for you?" Kagome asked.

"It went well except for when Miroku tried to grope me again -sigh-. I just wish that he would stop doing that" Sango said as she laid her head on her arms.

"Awe come on Sango, he just does that because he likes you a lot, and you know it. -wink-"

At this Sango blushed a cherry red. Kagome started laughing then the bell rang.

**_1st period_**

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Toshii, Miroku Houshi, and Inuyasha Takahashi, this table please" Mr. Feike said as he pointed to a set of desk.

"YOU!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.

"What wench you got a problem?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome's blood was boiling. "Listen, don't call me a wench. Don't talk to me at all. I don't want anything to do with you."

All he said was "Keh".

Kagome smiled contently. She turned to the front of the class to see what the teacher was talking about.

"Okay class this will be your permanent seat for the rest of the school year" Mr. Feike said as he clasped his hands together.

Groaning could be heard from all the students. He just ignored them and went on to teaching the class.

"Hey I want to see all of your schedules." Sango said. Everyone handed their schedules to her. She smiled widely. "We have every class together."

"WHAT!?" Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed. The whole class was looking at the table and the four were blushing with embarrassment.

"Ehehe… Sorry 'bout that" Kagome said while rubbing the back of her neck.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

_-Sigh- This is going to be a long day_ was the last thing Kagome thought of when she started doing her work.

**_And im finished with chapter one! Yay._**

**_Review! _**

**_Review! _**

**_Review! _**

**_Please and thank you!_**

_**.Jayce**._


	2. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha

Thank for reviewing **Moonfrost-InuKag-7768**. To all the other people who read my story. Thank You.

On with the story!

**Period 2**

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Beyer. I will be your English teacher for the rest of the school year. So your names are on the desks. Those will be your assigned seats for the whole year. Enough said, you guys have free time the rest of the period." With that, she sat at her desk.

The desks were in rows. The four were in the 3rd row. It was Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Hojo. It was the first day and Kikyo and Hojo were already going out. [A/N: In my fic Kikyo is not a bad person. I have nothing against her. So yeah.]

Miroku and Inu Yasha were talking to each other about the new video game that just came out, while Kagome and Sango were talking about the usual girl things.

**..With Miroku and Inu Yasha..**

"Hey Inu Yasha, what's with you and Kagome? Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"Yeah. That stupid wench bumped into me when I was just minding my own business."

"Oh I see. You know, she's really nice if you get to know her."

"Keh. Why would I want to get to know her?"

"Well, I don't know. You'll never know you might start liking her." with that said, Miroku went back to his seat.

"Keh."

**..With Kagome and Sango..**

"Hey Kagome, what's with you and Inu Yasha?"

"Huh? What do you mean Sango?"

"Well, you know in 1st period, both of you guys were bickering. What happened?"

"Oh. Well you see, I bumped into him in the morning when I was walking to homeroom. It was clearly his fault. His head was down, but I guess it was kind of my fault because I wasn't looking either."

"Oh okay. You should get to know Inu Yasha better. He's really not a bad guy."

"I guess.-sigh- I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

Sango nodded and Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

The bell rang and it was recess. Sango and Kagome went to their lockers to empty their bags and replace the previous books with the needed books.

**3rd period**

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Yap and I'll be your BPA teacher for the semester. In this class, you'll be learning about different careers the first quarter. The second quarter we'll be doing labs. Labs as in cooking foods. You'll learn about kitchen safety. These seats that you are seated right now will be your assigned seats for the quarter. Later on in the quarter, I'll have you guys take a test on what foods you guys know how to cook and this test will determine what table you'll be seated in the second quarter. With that said, talk amongst yourselves. Get to know your table partners." With that said, Mrs. Yap took a seat at her desk and began fixing the plans for the class.

There were 5 seats to a table. one at the very end of the table and two on each side. Table 1 had Kristina, Sara, Katherine, Princess, and Steven. Table two had Rachelle, Matthew, Inu Yasha, Arianna, and Kagome. Table 3 had Sean, Ariel, Reggie, Christine, and Taylor. Table 4 had Bryson, Micah, Keanu, Alisha, and Alec. Last but not least, table 5 had Miroku, Koal, Sango, Mareena, and Krystal. [A/N: There were different kitchens. So one table is assigned to a kitchen. But that doesn't happen until next quarter.]

..With Table 2..

"Hey. I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Hi! My name is Arianna," said with a smile.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to apologize about earlier. I wasn't looking and I was busy thinking. So yeah I'm sorry."[A/N:Lol he's kinda OOC :P]

"Oh. It's okay. I'm sorry for bumping into you too. Hope we can be friends." She holds up her hand waiting for it to be shook. And Inu Yasha gladly accepts.

The bell rang and it was time for 4th period.

WELL! I'm going to stop it right here }:] MUWAHAHA! I'm kind of busy wrapping preasents and right now it's break time so I'm finishing this chapter up. Plus my kid cousin is irritating the crap out of me. -sigh- break is over in 15 min so... yeah. please don't be mad. Hopefully I can get another chaper in before christmas time :]

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR ---- In advanceeeee :]_**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW :]**

.Jayce.


End file.
